Across the World
by angelamina
Summary: Now that Easter is defeated, Nagihiko's secret is told, and the Guardians are filled, everything is ok, right? No. Rima's losing Amu, Rima's parents divorced, and she's losing her friends. Can Nagi finally confess to Rima? Will she feel the same the way?
1. Chapter 1

Across the World

Chapter 1: Study Buddy

Angel: My first Fanfic! Wow! Please don't hate me if this isn't good.

Amu: Can't wait to see what going to happen in this Rimahiko!

Nagihiko and Rima: WHAT?

Angel: um...

Amu: Angel doesn't own Shugo Chara!

Nagihiko: And no plagerism!

Rima's POV:

Finishing homework on a Thursday night is awkward when all your friends are at the movies and you rejected the offer. You know what? Forget it! I'm going to start writing in my Diary.

RIMA'S DIARY, BALA-BALANCE!

September 9, 2010 / 8:47 PM / Thursday

So what if I not Amu's best friend? What if I lost to Purple-Head? What if I'm already in Junior High and I haven't dated anyone? I'm not hopeless! Alright! Who am I fooling? No one. Because I have no one. Mama and Papa have divorced, Amu is lost in loveland where Ikuto (even tough he's not here) and Tadase are competing for her, Amu is also spending more time with Purple-Head. Yaya is busy with the new Guardians at Seiyo Elementery with Kairi (the not really new Jack) who moved here with his parents, and Purple-Head is spending more time with everyone then I have. The only one I have left is Kusu-Kusu, and she still isn't making things better. Oh great, now my diary is wet. So now there is a commitee in our new school that joins with the Guardians, so now we get to be together. I guess that's gonna be great. GtG!

"Rima... BALA-BALANCE!," Kusu-Kusu yelled while doing my signature pose.

I giggled,"Thanks, Kusu-Kusu."

A smile lit up on Kusu-Kusu's face,"Yay! Rima laughed!".

"RRRRRIIIIIMMMMMAAAAA! SOMEONE IS HERE!," Mama yelled from downstairs.

"I'm coming!", I yelled and ran down to the door.

I opened the door with a bright smile, hoping it was Amu, but no. It was Purple-Head.

He waved and said,"Hi, Rima-chan!".

"Hey", I grumbled,"And don't call me that! What do you want?".

He shoved my science textbook into my hands,"Thanks for letting me borrow this."

"I didn't let you borrow this!"

He winked at me and said,"Exactly"and was about to say something until I asked,"Aren't you supposed to be at the movies?"

Nagihiko's POV:

Shoot! Thanks a lot, Amu! I admit it! I like Rima-chan A LOT! I'd do anything to be with her, everyone started to notice my "small" crush. So I started to hang out with them more so we could come up with a plan, Yaya calls it "The-Let's-Get-Rima-To-Fall-In-Love-With-Nagi-and-Create-Their-Relationship-Plan" (Aka: The L.G.R.T.F.I.L.W.N.A.C.T.R.P.) or Amu's name for it "The Rimahiko Plan" or MY name for it "The ILYR" (No, I will not tell you what it stands for). This didn't work out because Rima is officially annoyed that I'm spending more time with Amu, Tadase, Yaya, Kairi, Kukai, and Utau (who likes to drop by). The first step was Tadase inviting everyone to the movies, then everyone would come up with an excuse why they couldn't come to the movies until only Rima and I are left. Lastly, I'll bring her to a romantic comedy (by force if needed) and then show her such a great time that she'll want to come with me somewhere again. The only thing is, she rejected the offer, so Amu decided to have me pretend that I borrowed her science book and decided to give it to her, and that's when Utau would turn on the rain machine she used for a movie and make it look like it was raining so she would have to let me stay at her house until the "rain" stopped (at about 10:50 PM) so I would have time to stay and "study" for a science test with Rima (we made Kairi tell his brother in law and our teacher, Nikaido-Sensei, call Rima and tell her about the science test tomorrow, by the way, there isn't a test tomorrow). Why didn't Amu think about the fact that we're supposed to be at the movies? After all, **Tadase** was the one that invited everyone.

Rythym whispered to me," Tell her you decided not to go to the movies and thought that she would need a study buddy for the test tomorrow."

I did exactly as told," I decided not to go the movies and thought you might need a study buddy for that test tomorrow." I finished it with a smile.

"I don't need you to study with me so get lost!", Rima shouted and slammed the door in my face.

"That wasn't cool", Rythym commented.

Rima's POV:

UGHHHH! Stupid Purple-Head! Baka! Baka! Baka! Why can't he just go away? I ran upstairs and into my room.

"Rima...", Kusu-Kusu whined as I belly flopped on the bed, "Why don't you be nicer to Nagi?"

Now that I think of it, Purple-Head has always tried to make an effort to get closer to me. Why is everything so complicated? A tear came out of my eye, followed by another, and another. Papa, Mama, Amu, everybody. Why are they fading away from me? Papa is no longer here, but in some place called New York in the United States of America.

"We're going to make you the happiest girl in the world, my little Alice in Wonderland."

A memory popped up.

The warm sunshine in my face, the sweet smell of grass, the comfort of the picnic blanket. I was only three years old.

"PAPA! WIMA WANTS A PIGGY-BACK!", I yelled before jumping on him.

"Now now, Rima. Let Papa rest.",Mama said as she was calming me down.

Papa sat down and held hands with Mama, she whispered something in his ear and he laughed. I whined and asked them what was so funny, but they never answered the question. I actually didn't care. There were more memories to come, or so I thought.

A few years later when I was in the second grade, I was walking home from school when someone from behind ducktaped me, grabbed me, and pulled me away into a van. I struggled to get loose, but didn't succeed. They were about to knock me out when the police came and surrounded us. The policemen handcuffed the two men and dragged them away. I was really scared. Suddenly, a policewoman came with a friendly smile and helped me loose,"It's alright",she said,"Your parents are coming and you're in safe hands right now."

"DOWN TO EARTH RIMA MASHIRO!",Mama yelled while flailing her arms.

I snapped out of the first sweet, then horrible memory,"Sorry ,Mama. Is there anything you need?"

"Yes",Mama said,"Your Papa called from New York. He's inviting you to live with him in New York. What would you like to do?"

I froze.

"This is the chance you've been waiting for", said a voice in my head,"Seize it!"

I was about to say yes when,"No!", a different voice yelled,"What about your friends? You may not be close now, but you might get closer to them!"

"Maybe", I finally decided,"but for now, I want to be with you, Mama."

She brushed my hair with the hairbrush on my dresser. Mama must have wanted me to stay with her. Maybe I didn't lose everybody yet, just maybe.

Angel: well peoples, thats the end of my first chapter... HIGH-FIVE!

Rima: I'm SO gonna kill you after this!

Nagihiko: Rima, relax. This might not be THAT bad.

Rima: Shut up, Purple-Head.

Amu: You two, stop it! Read and Review!

Angel: I'm not going to get the High-Five, am I, huh?

Amu: *sweatdrop*


	2. Chapter 2

Across the World

Chapter 2: Our New Transfer is Jackie Chan?

Angel: I'm telling you, Rima, there's nothing wrong with Rimahiko stories!

Rima: But I'll never ever, EVER like Purple-Head.

Nagihiko: Rima-chan, you know you can call me Nagi, right?

Rima: Shut up! Jacky, introduce yourself while I destroy Purple-Head.

Jacky: Hey! I'm Jacky! New in this story, but let's ride the flow and see how it will go.

Amu: haha! That's kinda cute.

Ikuto: Excuse me?

Amu: I-I-Ikuto?

Angel: Well, Jacky, since you're new and Amu's to busy being a tomato, you get to do the honors.

Jacky: Angel doesn't own Shugo Chara, or their characters, just me, and my charas.

Nagihiko: And no plagiarism!

Rima: SHUT UP!

Nagihiko's POV:

Last night while I was walking home from Rima's when I got a text from Amu.

From: Hinamori Amu

To: Fujisaki Nagihiko, Hoshina Utau, Yuiki Yaya, Hotori Tadase, Souma Kukai, Sanjo Kairi

everybdy meet at the royal garden at 6 2morow 2 make another strategy for the ILYR plan/ The L.G.R.T.F.I.L. plan ;) ~Amu

The only thing I could think about was,"Uh-oh!".

Seriously, can't people spell at all these days?

"Nagi, aren't you gonna ask that Rima girl out yet?",Rythym asked.

I replied,"Not yet, Rythym. One day I will, and I'm going to ask her when I'm ready."

He sighed,"If you don't make your move, someone else will, and Rima will be gone."

I was upset. The thing that upset me was that Rythym was right. But I can't make a move yet.

Temari.

Why don't you come out when you're needed?

I stared up to the sky.

I'm so pathetic that my own Shugo Chara won't even come out.

"Nagihiko. Don't say that. You are not pathetic. Maybe one day, Rima will be yours", a voice in my head said.

I smiled. Maybe I'm not pathetic.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-THE-NEXT-DAY-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Still Nagihiko's POV:

I am super tired. Every morning, I usually wake up an hour earlier, at 7, because it takes me about an hour to get to school. But today, I woke up at 5, FIVE IN THE MORNING FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!

Yawns were following Yaya's hyper voice,"Come on! I made an extra pot of tea today!".

"Amu", I asked,"Why in the universe did you pick 6, IN THE MORNING! Kukai and Utau didn't even tell us if they're coming or not and you let them go?"

"How badly do you want Rima?", she asked. That shut me up for about seven minutes.

Yaya screamed," Time for the L.G.R.T.F.I.L.W.N.A.C.T.R.P meeting to start!"

Kairi calmly came in with a huge tri-fold, poster boards, markers, and a stand for all of that,"I have organized a complete plan which includes graphs, pictures, percentage charts, surveys, professional advice, and so on."

It was about seven'o'clock, and we came up with nothing, things got interesting when,"Tsukasa-sun, this place looks amazing!",a voice said from the entrance.

"Thank you, Jacky",our Founding-King replied,"I hope you get used to it here".

Yaya suddenly jumped out of her seat and screamed,"Oh my gosh! Jackie Chan is here!"

"Um... I'm not Jackie Chan, but I wish I were."the voice replied. The hall revealed a boy no older than I was. He had blazing red hair with brown eyes.

Hotori-kun (Tadase) quickly got out of chair and ran towards the boy,"Jacky! It's been so long!"

"Yes it has, Tadase."

"Hotori-kun!",I exclaimed,"You know him?"

"Sure, this is Jacky. I haven't seen him in years!"

"Well, I'm back!"

There were some squeals and sighs from the dollhouse. I turned around to see two new Shugo Charas.

"So cool...", Amu's chara, Miki, exclaimed.

Yaya's chara, Pepe, continued the conversation,"Ryukyu is so serious, but Rondo is more easy going, like Rythym, dechu!"

Two new charas were in the center of the sighs and squeals. One chara was wearing a gi (A/n: a practice uniform for martial arts), a black belt, and a black cloth tied around his forehead. He had black smooth hair, his arms were crossed and his face held a serious face, that's definitely Ryukyu. To the right of him was another chara, this chara had orange, messy hair, a blue cap tilted, he was wearing a indigo conductor's top, ripped up jeans completed with chains, and black, athletic sneakers. He threw a basketball, but missed. The basketball broke a vase, but the chara shrugged and started to sweep it up, that is a hundred percent Rondo.

"Such show-offs!", Kiseki, Hotori-kun's chara, said.

I mentally sweatdropped.

"Amu!",a girl's voice yelled from the entrance," Yaya! Where are you?

Uh-oh!

It was Rima.

Yaya whispered something to Kairi and then dragged Amu to the entrance to push Rima out of the Royal Garden. Meanwhile, Kairi quickly folded the stuff he brought into a neat tiny cube before stashing it in his pocket. How does he even do that?

The bell rang, talk about perfect timing! I gathered my books and ran to the Reading class, this was one of the classes all of us have together (not including Yaya and Kairi, they're still at Seiyo Elementary, we're next door) have together. Nikaido-sensei is the teacher for almost **everything, **so we don't need to worry about remembering a lot of names.

"Class, we have a new student named Jacky in the class, so please make him feel comfortable and introduce him to the class schedule , I have also decided to have a vote on which book we should read next, so should we read Romeo and Juliet, or should we read The Giver?,"Nikaido-sensei asked.

No doubt about it, I have read BOTH books about ten times, I would have picked The Giver, but Nikaido-sensei would give us reading partners (mine is so obviously Rima), so if we were reading Romeo and Juliet, then that would be WAY too perfect. I mean, come on, reading a love story with Rima, and getting to spend more time with her, maybe even coming over her house more, it's like you can hear harps playing and angels singing.

Nikaido-sensei told Amu to give us all a piece of paper and told us to write which book we wanted to read. I saw on the corner of mine,"Evry1 pick Romeo and juliet, I wrote this on evry1 but Rima's paper so shh…~A".

Of course I wrote Romeo and Juliet (I'm going to start putting R & J) on my piece of paper, but wasn't it obvious enough that we all were going to put down R & J anyways? Nikaido-sensei told us that we would have the winning book in our hands tomorrow, and at that moment, the bell rang for the next class.

In the hallway I began a conversation,"So what book did you all pick?".

"Romeo and Juliet,"Amu replied.

"Romeo and Juliet," Hotori-kun replied.

"Same here,"Jacky piped.

"I picked The Giver,"Rima calmly replied.

Suddenly, Saaya came into the conversation,"I, the great Saaya picked-"

Rima interrupted her,"We don't care about you, now leave." She's so cute when she does that!

Saaya's mouth dropped open and she froze while we kept walking.

I'm so glad her fangirls took care of her.

"Doesn't she know that we don't consider her one of our friends?",I asked.

Hotori-kun replied,"I don't know, Fujisaki-kun."

"She acts like she's the most important thing in the whole universe,"Jacky said.

Rima continued the conversation,"She's a stalker." Insults from her are so funny!

"Yo! Tadase!," of course it was Souma-kun.

Jacky's eyes lit up,"Kukai!"

Kukai ran towards Jacky," You're back, Jacky! And your charas have hatched!"

We turned to our charas, I almost forgot about them.

"Yo! I'm Daichi!"

"What's up? I'm Rondo!"

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Ryukyu."

"Are either of you good at sports?"

"I'm pretty good at basketball."

"I only enjoy martial arts."

Daichi, Kukai's chara continued,"Then join the club that me and Ran made. It's only for charas that are good at sports."

Rondo looked kinda sick,"Um…I'm mostly made for music, but I'm also for sports."

Ran continued," So what? At least you have some sports in you!"

This year is going to be fun!

Amu: Wow, four pages just published to the public.

Angel: I know right?

Rima: I guess I should thank all of those who read the story.

Jacky: Yeah! You people who read it rock!

Nagihiko: Thank you for not plagiarizing! At least _**some **_people don't plagiarize.

Rima: I needed to get an A on my report! So shut up!

Angel: I like to thank all the people that reviewed the 1st chapter, it's my first fanfic. Less then 24 hours later, I already had my first review, and it was positive! So thanks for making me not feel like an idiot for writing this.

Nagihiko: You're not an idiot, Angel.

Rima: Well, I can agree with Purple-Head on that.

Angel: Ikuto, please finish this conversation since no one will hear from you for a while.

Ikuto: Please Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Across the World

Chapter 3: A Secret Admirer 

Amu: Angel is so slow!

Rima: I know right? This is only the third chapter and she's been stuck for like 2 months and this chapter doesn't really do much.

Nagihiko: What are you girls talking about?

Angel: They're talking about me… and making me feel worse.

Nagihiko: Don't feel like that!

Rima: You should.

Amu: Rima! That was mean!

Angel: Like YOU weren't, Amu.

Rima: Angel doesn't own Shugo Chara or its characters. Just Jacky and his charas.

Jacky: What? Did anyone call me?

Nagihiko: And no plagiarism!

Rima: WE GET IT ALREADY!

Rima's POV:

"Yes, Jacky is nice", I replied to Amu.

I was bored today, and since it's Saturday I thought it would be cool if we could have a sleepover. So Yaya, Amu, and I are in the living-room, we were playing Truth or Dare before lights out.

Yaya jumped up,"RIMA HAS A CRUSH! RIMA HAS A CRUSH! RIMA H-"

I slapped my hand over her mouth and dragged her to the ground.

"Yaya, you're too loud", Amu told Yaya.

"Oops!",Yaya said,"Yaya's sorry."

I replied,"I don't have a crush on him. It's my turn, Amu? Truth or dare?"

Amu thought hard,"Um.. Truth!"

"Ok,"I replied,"Is it true that you like Tadase more than Ikuto?"

Her face turned so red, you could have mistaken her for a tomato.

"I pass."

"Fine."

"It's Yaya's turn!"

"Go Yaya."

"Um, Rima!"

"Truth?"

"Is it true that you actually like Nagi, not hate him?"

I bit my lip,"I pass."

Amu ratted me out,"You already used your pass!"

Dang it!."Fine."

I was about to say no when all the moments Purple-Head had tried to be nice to me. I started to feel bad. He really didn't do anything wrong, right?

"No!", I said,"I hate him! I hate him more than anything in the universe!"

I stood up. Purple-Head had stole my best friend, stole the rest of my friends, and… um… whatever! He has done so many things!

"What's wrong, Rima?,"Amu asked.

"Nothing's wrong! Now leave me alone!,"I shouted. It took me about a minute to realize what I has said. "I'm so sorry, Amu and Yaya."

They just stared at me. I ran upstairs to my room and slammed the door behind me.

What just happened?

I walked to the balcony. Oh wow, I'm trying to make this dramatic? What has gotten into me?

The stars. They're shining tonight! Our Founding King's voice came into my head,"The stars can lead things together, you'll be surprised with what happens."

I smiled,"Come on, Rima," I told myself," let's make things right."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Nagihiko's POV:

How does it change from Friday to Monday so fast?

Anyway, Amu had set up another meeting for "The Plan".

"IT'S SIX 'O' CLOCK! LET'S GO! GO! GO!,"Yaya yelled.

I came up with an idea over the weekend, but Rythym and I (and decided not to tell everyone about it.

"How about we set up a blind date," Utau suggested.

Amu replied,"That's a great idea! But Rima probably won't agree."

"She's right!,"Kukai agreed," We shouldn't waste our time on that idea."

I tried to speak up, but Hotori beat me to it,"Fujisaki-san? What's wrong?"

"I have to go to class early", I said,"I have to go."

And at that, I left the meeting.

Rima's POV:

How does Mama even get on time for work?

Yesterday I found out that Amu and the others (even the Purple-Headed-Crossdresser), were having a meeting for something they call "The L.G.R.A.N.T.A.S.T.R. Plan". I planned to get to school early to spy on them, but Mama overslept. At least I wasn't late for school.

I rushed to class, right behind Nikaido-Sensei, so I wasn't counted as late. Of course, Mr. Perfect was already in his seat like everyone else, why am I always different? And what is on my desk? This pink, heart-shaped, glittery bag has my name on it, disgusting! It's all lovey-dovey! And it's for me! Ew!

"Rima Mashiro!"

"Hai?"

"SIT DOWN!"

"Yes, Sensei"

I sat down, just as I was told. Sensei can be scary! Anyways, that _thing_ on my desk is still there, I might as well open it, what? You think after I insulted it, I shouldn't be the one to open it? I tucked it in my put underneath me, and decided to open it later.

Nagihiko's POV:

"Thank you Nikaido-Sensei!", I said as I left Reading class.

So which book was the winner? Obviously, everyone listened to Amu's note and the winner was Romeo and Juliet.

Suddenly,"HEY! WATCH OUT!"

I turned around to see a girl with red blazing hair on a skateboard riding through the hallways.

Wait, she looks familiar...

I got back on Earth when Saaya's fangirls yelled,"NAGIHKO-SAMA!"

And at that moment, my life flashed before my eyes as I was tackled to the ground.

I opened my eyes to hear,"Nagihiko?".

Angel: I"m done!

Rima: This chapter sucked.

Angel: I agree…

Nagihiko: It isn't THAT bad.

Angel: Don't try to make me feel better.

Rima: This chapter was very short compared to your English assignment.

Angel: Just be quiet, Rima!

Ikuto: Hey people who are reading this, Read, Spread, and Review.

Nagihiko: I think he meant spread the word about this story when he said "Spread".

Rima: DUH?


End file.
